Memories, friends and alien robots
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Jamie is a girl whose been Sari's babysitter until the previous year when she had to move. Now Jamie is back and involved in the Autobots search for Allspark shards and Arcee regains her memory...No slash, just friendship. Currently being rewritten so as to be better detailed and make more sense.
1. chapter 1

Memories, friends and alien robots

Author's note: I decided to rewrite this because I wanted to make it better. I hope you like this revised version. Also, this is more or less an AU to the original TFA series starting with just after "Mission Accomplished". As for why I decided to tell this in flashbacks, well I wanted to try soemthing I hadn't done before. As for what else I'll change, well I haven't decided yet other than that Blurr and Prowl will live dang it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; just Jamie and her dad.

Jamie Kayla Linda Anderson never expected to be sitting here right now; the freshman college student was on a spaceship, contained in a force field due to the crew's fears about being so called "contaminated". That was about to change as the Autobot leader known as Ultra Magnus let her out and informed her that they had arrived on Cybertron.

"This better be worth taking me away from my classes." She muttered. She was going to be interviewed as to how she actually found an Autobot intelligence officer who had gone missing long ago and give some darn good reasons as to why said intelligence officer should get a chance to formally retire and remain with the young adult's human family.

With those thoughts as to how she was going to do this running through her head, Jamie followed behind Ultra Magnus, surrounded by Auto troopers, and was soon in a meeting room where she correctly guessed the Autobot council was meeting. It made her realize for the first time how small she really was compared to these beings and being the alien was a very weird experience to say the least even without having to do this.

"Jamie Kayla Linda Anderson, we have heard a lot about you and your involvement with the mission of Optimus Prime and his crew." One of the councilors said. It was the one known as Alpha Trion, the head of the civilian guilds on Cybertron.

One of the other councilors commented on the fact that the "organic smells better than I thought she would"; Jamie had taken a shower that morning after all and had put on lotion that was scented in order to try to get the 'bots to be less hostile towards her but that wouldn't matter if she didn't say anything meaningful.

"Yes, I have known them for 2 years while my babysitting charge Sari Sumdac has known them for a bit longer." The human girl replied, telling only the truth.

The whole council nodded, already knowing this info.

"If you will Jamie, we would like to know not just about that but how you discovered one of our long missing intelligence officers." A 'bot named Cliffjumper quickly said, in a tone that proved he was suspicious about the organic.

"Well, it all started when I found what I thought was a lost motorcycle; I thought 'it' was just a stolen vehicle as did my dad but when nobody claimed it, we were allowed to keep 'it' as our own and I have proof of that ownership with me if you want to see it for yourself. Anyways, when I finally returned to Detroit was when I actually started being more involved…" Jamie began, after brushing the red hair out of her face…

(2 years ago)

It was winter time and Jamie was finally moving back with her dad to their home city of Detroit after having lived in Arizona for a year. The orange haired brown eyed girl was just like any other teen so to speak; she just happened to have lost her mom years ago, although she had moved on from said event long before now, and had been the babysitter for the daughter of Isaac Sumdac, the owner/founder of a technological empire that mainly built robots, before moving away the previous year. Jamie and her own father, Jonathon Anderson, did love each other as opposed to the situation in other stories such as these and did try to spend as much time together as possible while dealing with the fact that the latter was a lawyer and often busy on a lot of cases.

Now though they had just arrived in a house not too far from an unused factory, about a street away, and Jonathon Anderson would return to work the next week. Jamie took her motorcycle out of the back of her father's pickup truck after they had parked and gotten out and parked it in the garage then helped unpack the other things in said pickup truck as well as the stuff in the moving van. It was a few hours before they were finally finished and settled in.

"Good job Jamie." Her father told her as they sat down on the sofa. "How about we order some pizza tonight? I'm too tired to cook right now."

"Sounds good Dad; which place should we call?" Jamie asked.

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Jamie immediately got up to answer it and saw a certain dark skinned redhead wearing what could only be described as a trademark yellow dress and boots as well as pigtails; the only thing different was that she had a key around her neck rather than a key card.

"Jamie, is that you?" the young girl asked.

"Sari, what are you doing out here?" Jamie shouted in excitement and worry before hugging her ex-babysitting charge.

"I noticed your dad's pickup truck here but I didn't think you were actually moving back here." Sari replied, returning the hug. "So much has happened that I need to tell you about."

"Well, come on in then; my dad and I won't mind." The older girl said smiling, letting the eight year old in and shutting the door behind her while the former's father ordered the pizza for them.

Soon the 3 were talking about old times and Mr. Anderson didn't seem to mind the company. The pizza soon arrived and the 3 were eating.

"I can't believe Isaac went missing." Mr. Anderson commented when he heard about the stuff that had happened with the Autobots. "Has there been any luck with tracking his whereabouts?"

"Not yet and I know this is all pretty unbelievable." Sari replied, looking down sadly. "Nobody's giving up any time soon though."

"That's good to know." Jamie gave the young girl a hug. "I'll keep an eye out for him as well."

"Thanks Jamie." Sari yawned.

"Guess it's about time we got to bed." Mr. Anderson said, standing up and going to put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator. "Jamie, I'm going shopping for groceries tomorrow then we'll finish unpacking the boxes that are still sitting around."

"Okay, Dad; good night." The teen smiled as she went into her new room, where her bed had already been set up and made, with Sari and the 2 fell asleep after Sari made a phone call to the Autobots to tell them where she was…

(Back to present)

"The rest of that night and part of the next day was uneventful so to speak." Jamie continued telling the council. "The afternoon of said next day was a different story…"


	2. Chapter 2

Memories, friends and alien robots rewrite chapter 2

(Jamie's POV, present time)

I never thought that I would be standing in front of a ruling council of alien robots trying to explain why one of their own should get to stay with me. Well, Arcee's been through hell and I don't blame her for thinking of staying with me just to make both of us but especially her, happy again after going who knows how many years without it. Maybe she freaked out upon discovering that she had been with an organic and realizing that she was on a planet far from home at first but still….

(Switch to third person, past)

Jamie hadn't minded that Sari had stayed with her overnight; she did however mind that the kid who had been like her sister for a long time was going through hell through no fault of her own. Still, it couldn't be helped and the redheaded teen decided the best thing that she could do was get Sari breakfast and get her back to the Autobots; after all, they had saved Earth from various threats numerous times so watching a kid would be a piece of cake for them.

"Jamie, can I have Pop Tarts?" Sari asked when they got downstairs after getting dressed.

"Sure; I don't see why not. We've only got a few left though." Jamie replied, as they went into the kitchen. She moved some boxes off the table and then got out some paper plates and made Sari some Pop Tarts in the toaster before making some more for herself to eat. The table was cleared after the 2 girls were done eating and then they saw the note that Jamie's father had stuck to the banister of the staircase.

_Going to the grocery store; I'll be back soon. P.S. Jamie, make sure Sari gets to the Autobots safely and ask them if we can meet them later._

The note had been read out loud by Jamie of course and Sari immediately said "Oh, you're going to love the Autobots! Bumblebee and Bulkhead are really fun, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Prowl, not so much but they are good…"

Sari went on while Jamie got her cell phone and put it in her backpack then the 2 went out the door and began walking in the direction of the Autobots' Earth base. When they got there, Jamie was shocked to see Bumblebee transform for the first time and a bit scared but Sari reassured her of the 'bots good intentions.

"Wish I could stay and chat but my dad and I have to finish unpacking some stuff." The teenage human said before she turned around and walked home. Said walk home was uneventful; it was that evening when the weirder stuff started happening.


End file.
